Portal talk:Partner
|} Kategorie:Die Jedipedia Kategorie:Diskussionsportale Geekipedia Hallo ich bin Gambler und ich habe Gestern erfolgreich das Geekipedia adoptiert und würde dies gerne für eine Patnerschaft vorschlagen. Geeks mögen ja auch Star Wars und in diesem Wiki gibt es Star Wars Seiten. Lg G Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 16:30, 5. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Guten Tag Gambler2000, dein Antrag auf Partnerschaft wird derzeit von der Nutzerschaft der Jedipedia noch besprochen. Was mir beim Durchsehen von Geekpedia jedoch aufgefallen ist, ist die mangelnde Qualität. Vor allem bei der Seite zu Star Wars fehlt einfach richtig Viel und mehr als eine Seite zu diesem Thema scheint bisher nicht vorhanden zu sein. Wie gesagt, werden wir die Sache noch zu Ende durchsprechen und dir dann eine Antwort zukommen lassen. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:31, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Wo genau wird das denn besprochen? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:43, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::Nun, größtenteils im IRC-Channel. Da derzeit jedoch einige Meister abwesend sind, wird die endgültige Entscheidung jedoch noch etwas verzögert. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 17:51, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::::Könnten wir vlt. mal aufhören die ganzen wichtigen Sachen auf sozialen Netzwerken, IRC-Channels oder ähnlichem zu besprechen?! Wozu haben wir hier Diskussionsseiten - da hat man Protokoll und jeder bekommt was mit. Außerdem entscheiden das nicht paar Admins, sondern die gesamte Userschaft, wozu es diese Seiten hier gibt! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:03, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::::Natürlich hast du mit deiner Aussage nicht Unrecht. Jedoch ist der IRC-Channel ein offizielles Kommunikationsportal der Jedipedia, wo sich die Stammnutzerschaft regelmäßig einfindet, weswegen das kein Problem sein sollte, dort über solche Dinge zu beraten. Wenn du an dieser Stelle jedoch eine völlig öffentliche Diskussion mit deiner Meinung zum Thema beginnen möchtest, so wie ich es vorhin schon teilweise getan habe, ist dies natürlich erwünsch. Was meinen Kommentar zu den Admins betrifft, so sollte das lediglich bedeuten, dass, wie du ja schon sagtest, jeder an der Entscheidung beteiligt werden sollte und da man das zusammen entscheidet, ein Admin wohl in meinen Augen nicht ausreicht. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 18:28, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ich bin eindeutig gegen die Partnerschaft, da dieser Nutzer abschreckende Arbeit im gesamten Wikia Raum tätigt. Hier gibt es kein Bedarf zur Diskussion für eine Zusage. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 12:06, 15. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Minifiguren.com Betreff: http://www.minifiguren.com | Online-Shop für LEGO® Star Wars™ Minifiguren Dieser minifiguren-Shop ist entstanden aus der Faszination für die Star Wars-Saga. Wir als Betreiber teilen die Begeisterung zahlloser Menschen, die seit der Veröffentlichung des ersten Star Wars Films im Jahre 1977 der großen Fangemeinde angehören. Die Erfolgsgeschichte des Projekts um den ‚Sternenkrieg‘ ist, da sind wir sicher, noch nicht zu Ende erzählt. In unserem Team arbeiten begeisterungsfähige Menschen, welche das Interesse der Sammler gut nachempfinden können und täglich bemüht sind, die oft speziellen Wünsche der Shop-Besucher zu erfüllen. Bekanntermaßen sind Lego Minifiguren Bestandteile von Lego-Sets, also in der Regel Raritäten und nicht einzeln erhältlich. Dieser Umstand erhöht den Aufwand hinsichtlich der Beschaffung von Star Wars-Figuren. Mit viel Engagement und immer neuen Ideen versucht www.minifiguren.com das Angebot für Sammler und Fans zu vervollständigen. Der minifuren-Shop ein kompetenter Partner für alle potentiellen Sternenkrieger bzw. Star Wars Fans und Sammler. Da wir mit dem Shop vor einem Monat von der Domain minifiguren.spielzeughausen.de auf minifiguren.com umgezogen sind, sind die Alexa-Daten im Moment nicht besonders aussagekräftig bis der Umzug auf die neue Domain von Google komplett verarbeitet ist. Besucherzahlen zwischen 10.000 - 14.000 Besucher pro Monat Viele Grüße Roland Spielkind44 (Diskussion) 15:34, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe mir mal eure Seite angeschaut, und ich muss euch sehr loben. Die Seite ist wirklich sehr schön und man kann einfach nicht aufhören darin zu bummeln und passende Figuren zu finden. Vor allem die Kategorien „Waffen“ und „Costum“ faszinieren mich. Ich selbst habe früher Lego-Star-Wars gesammelt, und mich oft über die fehlerhaften und fehlenden Figuren geärgert. Die begrenzte Anzahl der Waffen in den Sets hat mich ebenfalls immer gestört, und die mangelnde Fantasie in diesen und die wenig verschiedenen Exemplare tragen nicht am Sammel- und Spielspaß bei. Eure Seite gefällt mir schon dadurch gut, dass sie eine sehr große Möglichkeit zum Kauf von speziellen Produkten anbietet. Es liegt zwar nicht an mir, eine Partnerschaft einzuleiten (wir sind ein Wiki, daher werden wir demokratisch über eine solche abstimmen), aber ich fände ein Kooperation sicher toll. :Wenn es zu einer solchen kommen würde, hätte ich einen weiteren Vorschlag. Wie wäre es, vielleicht einmal im Jahr ein kleines Gewinnspiel zu veranstalten. Ein solches würde die Popularität sicher steigern, sowohl von der Jedipedia und von minifiguren.com. Das war nur ein Vorschlag nebenbei von mir. Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:28, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo nochmal, ::den Vorschlag von Skyguy finde ich sehr gut - neben einer gegenseitigen Verlinkung wären auch gemeinsame Aktionen wie ein Gewinnspiel, die Beigabe eines Flyers bei unseren Sendungen oder z.B. die Erstellung einen exklusiven Jedipedia Minifigur (z.B. mit Logodruck auf dem Torso) als Werbemittel denkbar. ::Spielkind44 (Diskussion) 10:03, 16. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::Interessanter Einfall. Auf jeden Fall fände ich eine Partnerschaft mit der Seite vorteilhaft und würde sie unterstützen. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 10:50, 16. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::::Moin, moin! ::::Mir erscheint die Seite auf den ersten Blick ebenfalls wirklich gut organisiert und bietet vor allem für LEGO- sowie SW-Fans ein breites Angebot, wenngleich ich bisher leider noch nie von ihr gehört habe. Allerdings war ich sehr verwundert, als ich Absatz 1 des §5 Haftung der Allgemeinen Geschäftsbedingungen gelesen habe, in welchem steht, Zitat: „Wir haften jeweils uneingeschränkt für Schäden aus der Verletzung des Lebens, des Körpers oder der Gesundheit, in allen Fällen des Vorsatzes und grober Fahrlässigkeit, bei arglistigem Verschweigen eines Mangels, bei Übernahme der Garantie für die Beschaffenheit des Kaufgegenstandes, bei Schäden nach dem Produkthaftungsgesetz und in allen anderen gesetzlich geregelten Fällen.“ Ist das wirklich korrekt so? Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass eine Firma dafür haftet, wenn mein Kind das von der Firma gekaufte LEGO verschluckt. Das würde mich dann doch nochmal interessieren. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:15, 16. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::::Guten Tag, :::::Ich bin ebenfalls für eine Partnerschaft, da die Seite für unsere Besucher durchaus interessant sein dürfte. Was die oben stehende Idee mit einem Gewinnspiel betrifft, finde ich auch dies sehr interessant und würde es ebenfalls unterstützen. Und ich möchte zur der Idee auch noch einen kleinen Vorschlag machen: Man könnte eine bestimmte Anzahl der Figur der Miss- und des Mister Star Wars des Jahres als Gewinn nehmen, falls es diese auf minifiguren.com gibt. Aber dies würde ich unsere Besucher per Abstimmung klären lassen. Advieser (Diskussion) 18:22, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Deutschseo Hallo Leute, ich werde jetzt hier einfach mal eine Mail posten, die ich bekommen habe. Mir (und meinem Virus-Programm) ist das ganze etwas suspekt, deswegen habe ich es so eingerichtet, dass ihr die Links - wenn ihr sie sehen mögt - manuell abtippen müsst: Hallo, Ich möchte mich gerne vorstellen: mein Name ist Eric Lehrer, Da ich sehr viele hochqualitative seiten betreibe, möchte ich einen kostenlosen Linktausch mit jedipedia.de oder anderen Seite, die Sie besitzen, vorschlagen. Sie werden sicher gerne hören, dass ich viele Ideen für einen Linktausch habe, welcher sicherlich zu unserem Vorteil sein und unsere Rankings bei Google vorteilhaft beeinflussen wird. Bitte lassen Sie mich wissen, ob Sie an weiteren Details interessiert sind oder andere Kommentare dazu haben. Ich freue mich, von Ihnen zu hören! Eric Lehrer http://www.deutschseo.com/ Hallo Herr Lehrer, wie würde dieser Linktausch ablaufen? Und welche "hochqualitative seiten " betreiben Sie? Außerdem hat es mich ein wenig überrascht, dass der angegebene Link von meinem Virenschutzprogramm als "potenzielles Risiko" eingestuft wurde...Ich freue mich auf eine Antwort, Ben Braden Hallo, Vielen Dank für Ihre rasche Antwort. Ich möchte Ihnen gerne mehr über meine vorhergehende E-Mail erzählen :)Ich habe Sie anfänglich betreffend Ihre Webseite kontaktiert, da ich mir die Backlinks Ihrer Seite angesehen und festgestellt habe, dass diese nicht ausreichend diversifiziert sind. Die Anzahl der Links ist wichtig, allerdings ist für Google auch die Vielfalt der Backlinks Ihrer Seite ein wesentlicher Faktor. Lassen Sie mich kurz über die Wichtigkeit von Backlinks sprechen. Jeder Link, der auf Ihre Seite führt, ein „Vertrauensbeweis“, der Suchmaschinen mitteilt, dass Ihre Webseite wichtig ist. Je mehr Backlinks auf Ihre Seite verweisen, desto besser stehen die Chancen, dass diese als relevant betrachtet wird, was Ihnen einige Vorteile, wie PageRank, Ranking, Traffic und mehr, bringt. Mein Fachgebiet ist die Suchmaschinenoptimierung und ich verwalte selbst zahlreiche Webseiten in mehreren Sprachen, mit verschiedenen Themen und mit unterschiedlichen PageRanks und Qualitäten. Ich möchte Ihnen gerne anbieten, einen Link oder Artikel auf einer meiner Seiten zu platzieren, welcher Ihnen bestätigen wird, dass die Zusammenarbeit zwischen unseren Seiten wirklich funktionieren kann – für uns beide :) In meinem Angebot geht es natürlich nicht um Geld, es ist vollkommen kostenlos. Ich habe einige tolle Webseite mit viel Traffic, auf denen ich Ihren Link platzieren könnte. Sie können wählen, welche Seite Ihnen am besten gefällt: http://www.ubergallery.com/ or http://www.gookbox.com/ Das wird Ihrer Seite dabei helfen, ein höheres Google-Ranking und einen besseren Google PageRank zu erzielen. Ich stelle Ihnen ganz nach Wunsch verschiedene Linkarten zur Verfügung: Banner, Link, Artikel etc. Ich würde als Gegenleistung dasselbe erwarten: dass mein Banner auf einer Ihrer Unterseiten platziert wird: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Jedipedia:Hauptseite Ich hoffe, dass Sie an meinem SEO-Angebot interessiert sind und würde gerne Ihre Meinung darüber hören. Diese Partnerschaft wird für uns beide produktiv sein! Falls Sie interessiert sind, kann ich Ihnen das Banner zusenden, das Sie auf Ihrer Seite veröffentlichen können. Vielen Dank und einen schönen Tag :) eric lehrer Auch der Name Eric Lehrer kommt mir sehr Max Mustermann-mäßig vor. Was haltet ihr davon? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:08, 18. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Rein zufälligerweise landeten noch drei Linktausch-Angebote von anderen Personen/Websiten in meinem Spamverdacht-Ordner. Da stellt sich die Frage, ob wir Linktausch überhaupt nötig haben? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:11, 18. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich bin dagegen, denn wir sind 1. Platz 1 auf Google, 2. würde ich niemals so ein Banner auf unserer Hauptseite haben wollen, das ist einfach zu viel verlangt. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 08:19, 18. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich bin auch gegen diese Partnerschaft, da diese Seite nichts mit Star Wars zu tun haben. Wie Dreist schon sagte sind wir eh auf Platz 1 von Google. Wieso schickt der Typ Ben eine E-Mail? Da kommt mir die Frage auf, woher hat der Typ Ben's E-Mail Adresse! Außerdem ist kein Banner von unseren Partnern auf der Hauptseite. So, jetzt will ich nur noch wissen, was SEO ist. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 08:23, 18. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::# Die Seite weist keinen Zusammenhang zu Star Wars auf :::# Partnerschaften werden hier beantragt, nicht in den E-Mail-Programmen einzelner Nutzer :::# Wir haben noch nie Banner solcher Seiten auf unserer HS veröffentlicht und werden das auch nicht tun :::# Nein, ich habe die Links, die laut Ben im Virenprogramm landen, nicht eingesehen, und bin gegen eine Partnerschaft. Corran (Diskussion) 12:40, 18. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::::Genau. Da er sich nichtmal bei einem Admin gemeldet hat, kann bedeuten, dass er mit der Partnerschaft Unheil treiben will. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 11:14, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Jedifanon Wiki Hallo, ich möchte eine Partnerschaft zwischen der Jedipedia und dem Jedifanon Wiki vorschlagen. Zum einen, weil eine menge Benutzer der Jedipedia auch in der Jedifanon Wiki mitarbeiten. Die Jedipedia und die Jedifanon Wiki arbeiten sowieso schon sehr eng zusammen. In der Jedifanon Wiki geht es um Fanon, wie der Name ja schon sagt. DarthLebra (Diskussion) 10:42, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Die Idee dahinter ist, die bestimmten Geschichten, die manche sehr gerne erfinden, dort aufzuführen, da eigentlich Fanon nicht hierher gehört. In dem Fall wäre dann der Fanon mit der Jedipedia getrennt, kann jedoch im Artikelnamensraum geschrieben werden. Außerdem ist das Wiki durch mich entstanden, also sehe ich da keine Nachteile für eine Partnerschaft ;) Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 10:50, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC)